Calex One-Shots
by soupsaga
Summary: Little Calex drabbles I've written over time


"Cassandra, I don't understand why you aren't drinking tonight. You always drink at our parties."  
>"Alexandra, maybe I don't want to drink tonight. I'm perfectly fine with water," Casey replied using the blonde's entire first name.<br>"One beer?"  
>"I won't, Alex. Drop it."<br>Casey walked away from her girlfriend to mingle. After all, she was one of the hostesses, so it's only right for her to talk to everybody that night. She ran into many ordinary costumes, such as the vampires, zombies, or even nerds. Every once in a while, she would see a creative costume and would compliment the partygoer. She felt somebody wrap their arms around her from behind her and tensed. She didn't relax until she heard the voice.  
>"How's my beautiful hippy?"<br>"I'm great, Alex. Are you having fun?"  
>"I'm okay, but I missed you. I haven't hardly seen you all night."<br>"Honey, the party has only been going for two hours. One more to go, and I'll be all yours."  
>"I don't want to wait that long."<br>"Sucks. You're going to have to deal with it. You wanted to work late last night."  
>"We had a case! It wasn't my choice!" the pair giggled while there were few people watching them.<br>Any person who saw the couple together could tell that they were truly in love from at least a mile away. They had met when Alex had come back for her trial and they met back up several years later when Alex was out of Witness Protection Program. It was honestly love at first sight. Everybody saw it, and the two were quick to admit their feelings. It broke Casey's heart when Alex left the country, she could barely move on. They talked every night, but that wasn't enough for them. When Alex was back for sure, the two ladies found an apartment in Manhattan and settled together. They were connected at the hip until recently. Casey had been acting different.  
>Later, laying in Alex's arms, Casey asked a serious question.<br>"How do you feel about kids?"  
>"Honey, you know I'd love kids, but not right now. I want to see if I'm getting this new opening before we even think about them. Why are you asking?"<br>"Remember how we talked about the insemination and we had tried it and we thought it didn't work?"  
>"Casey, that was five weeks ago. How could I forget?"<br>"Well, um. It actually did work. The test was wrong. I'm pregnant, Alex. I hope you're okay with it. If not, I'll leave. I might be able to raise this baby by myself. I mean, I might have to find somebody who will help me that has had a kid before. But that's easy, Sara, Eleanor, and Caroline have all had kids. I think I'll be okay-" Casey was cut off by her girlfriend's kiss.  
>"What was that for?"<br>"You were rambling. And of course, I'm okay with it. I'm so happy. If I didn't want this, I would have told you before. There's really a little baby in there," Alex kneeled on the ground by Casey's side of the bed and sat her up. "Hi baby, I'm your other mommy. I really love you, and I can't wait to meet you. It's going to be a while, but it will be worth it. You've got the best momma in the world, and Casey. I'm just joking. Casey is going to be a great mommy. You've got Aunt Livie, Aunt Abbie, Uncle Elliot, Uncle Fin, Uncle Munch, and Grandpa Cragen. We'll always be here for you no matter what. Every night, I'll tell you a little about each of them, including your mommy. It'll be like bedtime stories. Let's talk about Aunt Livie tonight. She's really pretty, for starters. She's got beautiful brown hair and the biggest heart ever. She's a detective, that's even better than an officer. She's single, but I think she needs a boyfriend. She goes home every night alone, and she deserves to be happy. You probably bumped into her earlier tonight. You're the reason mommy wasn't drinking, you should be thankful. She can be quite a mess when she's drunk," Alex spoke to the child in Casey's stomach for what seemed like forever to Casey, and she couldn't help the tears from streaming down her cheeks. Her family was going to be bigger. _Her_ family.  
>"Casey? Are you okay?" Alex saw the tears and panicked.<br>"I just love you so much," she responded before gently kissing her and laying back down. "Bedtime for us, peanut, momma can talk to you more in the morning."  
>"We are not calling our child peanut," is the last thing Casey heard before drifting to sleep.<p> 


End file.
